


half of my soul

by haru182



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Waking Up With Amnesia, Amnesia, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Tumblr Prompt, complete work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se acordaba perfectamente de principios absurdos de mecánica cuántica pero no sabía quién era Spock.</p>
<p>prompt de tumblr: au waking up with amnesia (agosto 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	half of my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito entre el 20 y 23 de agosto del 2015, para un prompt que alguien me dejó en tumblr en verano.

Había tantas ventanas que se había extrañado de no haberse despertado antes. No es que fuera ya de día, pero la claridad abrazaba la habitación y cada uno de sus muebles. Algo le decía que esos libros de papel llevaban ahí mucho tiempo y en frente tenía un armario con jarrones de cristal que parecía que se iba a caer. Le dolían las muelas de tanto apretar la mandíbula y (tras un rato dándole vueltas y darse cuenta de lo que pasaba) pensó que bueno, el no acordarse de su nombre tal vez era una ventaja. A lo mejor tenía un nombre horrible, quién sabe, y podía ponerse uno nuevo o algo (siempre que no entrara nadie por esa puerta tan rara y se lo recordara). Tal vez tenía niños, o era un señor importante de alguna empresa, o estaba huyendo de la justicia por ser un criminal. No, en realidad no sentía como si sus manos fueran las de un criminal. Se acordaba de qué eran esos hologramas al lado de la mesita de noche, sabía que mostraban sus constantes vitales. Pero cuando se miró al espejo y al lado había un cepillo de dientes, se quedó mirándolo un rato porque no sabía muy bien qué era lo que se suponía que las personas hacían con eso.

De alguna manera se sintió triste al ver su reflejo; ¿Por qué tenía así las cejas? Y, ¿era normal que las orejas parecieran las de un elefante? Los elefantes eran graciosos, se acordaba de ellos en el zoo, cuando tenía diez años. Lo más importante, suponía, es que era consciente de que no sabía muchas cosas. Sabía que ese zumbido con el que se había despertado y que había mutado en dolor de cabeza no era del todo normal, y que, en algún lugar de esa casa había más gente. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, pero estaba relativamente tranquilo. Había árboles en el exterior, por lo que alcanzaba a ver desde el borde de la cama en el que se había sentado y de alguna manera el diseño de la casa no concordaba con los artefactos de metal que veía desperdigados por ahí. Era como si, con todo lo que _sabía_ que le faltaba por dentro, se hubieran llevado el afán. Se sentía vacío, de muchas maneras y antes de empezar a llorar se aferró a las mangas de su jersey y cogió un libro que decía _De Geschiedenis van de Mensheid vóór Federatie_ y joder, genial, no entendía nada.  

Cuando un señor con el ceño fruncido entró por la puerta, con una ropa azul que podía ser o no un uniforme, dejó el libro a su lado con calma y dejó que le mirara con toda la pena que unos ojos humanos podían. Algo se le removió por dentro y tragó saliva.  

“Jim”, dijo el hombre, y suspiró, porque al menos su nombre no era horrible. “Soy yo, Bones. ¿Cómo te encuentras?” 

“¿Qué idioma es este?”, porque quería distraerlo para ganar tiempo, porque a lo mejor se acordaba de su cara y podía no decepcionarle mientras le señalaba el libro de papel. Sentía que no quería decepcionarle pero no sabía todavía por qué. 

“Holandés”. 

“¿Estamos en Holanda?”. 

“Al norte, si, Jim”, parecía que se aferraba a su nombre como si diciéndolo fuera a solucionar todo. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le puso una mano en el hombro. Jim casi pudo sentir su dolor. 

“¿Por qué estoy aquí?”, susurró con un deje de miedo por primera vez desde que estaba consciente, bajo la mirada de ese tal Bones, que se lo pensó demasiado. Se sentía muy pequeño. 

“Por… la tecnología que hay aquí, em, para tratarte y por amigos que me están ayudando en la investigación. Además, es un ambiente en el que estás tranquilo”. 

“Eres médico, entonces”. 

“Y tu amigo, Jim”. 

“Lo siento, yo no… ¿Estoy enfermo? Es decir, además de esta cosa que me pasa en la cabeza y que estoy como vacío en el estómago, ¿me pasa algo más? ¿Moriré?” 

“No, chico, no. Estás bien. Estás confuso y tienes un poco de amnesia. Lo solucionaré, te lo prometo”. 

“Está bien. Si, está bien, supongo”. ¿Cómo se podía tener sólo _un poco_ de amnesia? 

Bones le dijo que había pasado en un planeta que estaban explorando, inofensivo y sin habitantes. Le dijo que estaban en una cueva, que un derrumbe le dejó atrapado allí por dos días con una parte de su tripulación y que perdió el conocimiento al instante. Y que, tres días después se había despertado ahí. Bones casi llora en frente de él, Jim se dio cuenta, cuando le preguntó qué cómo era posible salir de la Tierra y que cómo lo hacían y que si era realmente cierto que las naves existían. _Joder, qué guay, ¿y yo era el Capitán? ¿Te daba mazo de órdenes aunque fuéramos colegas?_ Bones le preguntó con un deje de curiosidad cómo entonces se mostraba tan natural a los hologramas y a los aparatos médicos que veía en la habitación; Jim le dijo que había trozos en su cabeza, unos faltaban y otros se aferraban a su cerebro. Cuando le dijo que se llamaba James Tiberius Kirk, se sintió algo decepcionado, porque después de todo si tenía un nombre horrible. Escuchó que abrieron de nuevo la puerta y otro hombre, de su edad más o menos, caminó despacio hasta ponerse en frente de él, con un flequillo recto enmarcándole la cara y los ojos brillantes. 

“Me gustan tus orejas”, fue lo primero que le dijo Jim, sonrió sin darse cuenta y Bones a su lado suspiró. “Las mías parecen de elefante, las tuyas son más cool”. 

“Bueno… gracias, Jim”. 

“¿Y tú eres?” no se acordaba de nada, pero tampoco era estúpido. Sentía algo así como murciélagos dentro del estómago y su cabeza le decía que era importante. Y se puso rojo al reconsiderar lo que le había dicho de las orejas. ¿Habría sonado racista? No lo sabía, mierda. Y suponía que era un alien, claro, que se llevaba muy bien con él y que no solía mostrarse así de ¿sensible? Porque Bones le miraba con la boca abierta y las manos sudorosas. 

“Soy Spock”. 

“Os ibais a casar”, escupió Bones con amargura y el tal Spock levantó una ceja con gesto severo. 

“¿Realmente es lo más adecuado, doctor McCoy? ¿En este preciso momento?”, y Jim se echó hacia atrás en el colchón, porque intimidaba enfadado y Leonard se marchó después de darle dos golpecitos en la espalda a Jim. Le dejó ahí solo, el que se suponía que era su amigo, con su… futuro marido. Sí. 

“Así que…”, empezó Jim con la boca seca, mientras Spock se sentaba en frente de él en una silla de madera y el sol ya había terminado de salir a su espalda. Tenía destellos azules en el pelo y era increíblemente grande. ¿Grande? Parecía súper fuerte y vaya, Jim se iba a casar con él. Podía haberse despertado con un destino peor, la verdad. “Creo que podrías empezar por explicarme cómo es que he llegado a la conclusión de casarme contigo, señor… em, ¿debería de llamarte Spock sin más, verdad?”. 

“Solías llamarme cosas peores, Jim”. 

“Sorpréndeme”. 

“Bueno, no puedo ser preciso ahora mismo, pero puedo enumerar apodos afectuosos como _cariñito, churri, mi culito prieto_ y… bien, eso será suficiente. Casi siempre lo dejabas caer con un toque de sátira, está claro. No era tu estilo normalmente. Y también presentabas una inclinación por mis orejas”. 

“Y por tu culo, por lo que veo. Uy, qué raro es esto. Es como si, no debiera tener vergüenza, pero la tengo, ¿sabes?”. Spock bajó la cabeza ante ese comentario y Jim vio que se mordía el labio. Estaba herido, casi más que él por dentro y no quería hacerle daño porque si alguna vez quiso casarse con él, era porque tenía que ser especial y le gustaba que hablara como un ordenador humanizado. Era súper lindo, en realidad, se sentaba con los hombros firmes y las manos en las rodillas. “Hey, lo siento”, Jim intentó alcanzar una de sus manos, pero él la apartó en un acto reflejo. “Lo siento, Spock, siento no recordar quién eres. Siento no conocerte y siento haber… ¿no te gusta que te toquen?”. 

“Los vulcanos somos telépatas táctiles. No quiero que sufras algún tipo de conmoción porque no estás controlando tus escudos y… No llores, Jim. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Debes de permanecer tranquilo, como hasta ahora, siempre supiste cómo manejar hasta la peor de las situaciones”. 

Bones irrumpió en la habitación y le dijo a Spock que era suficiente. No le hizo salir, pero se quedó callado y Jim intentaba no mirarlo, porque no sabía muy bien por qué lloraba y algo le decía _tócalo_ y él no se dejaba por una cosa que por lo visto tenía que ver con la telepatía. Tuvo que preguntar qué era y también qué era un vulcano y Bones parecía que tenía los ojos hinchados y contestaba con paciencia. Le hizo comer una ensalada que sabía a fresco y a tomates (recordaba la lechuga y la cebolla, le gustaban, pero los tomates eran _la bomba_ ), se comió casi todo el arroz pero dejó la mitad del filete. Bebió zumo de naranja, que estaba rico y preguntó si podía repetir; cuando le dejaron solo con una tableta electrónica que se llamaba PADD, sintió que las paredes se le caían encima.  

Leyó acerca de la Federación y la Flota Estelar, sobre que sus padres estaban muertos y que había sido uno de los pocos supervivientes de un planeta llamado Tarsus IV. Tal vez salir al Espacio no era tan buena idea, aunque lo reconsideró al pensar en Spock, que suponía que era una cosa buena. No sintió pena por sus padres, se echó las manos a la cabeza porque de alguna manera quería hacerlo y quería acordarse de ese tal Kodos que casi lo mata. Era bizarro y no quería llorar por eso, pero quería de alguna manera ser ese Capitán del USS Enterprise al que adoraban tanto como odiaban. Quería ser alguien y no un montón de huesos en una cama del siglo XIX (lo había buscado), pero mantuvo la calma porque era mejor y era como se suponía que él tomaba las cosas. Leyó su historial, su perfil psicológico y sus notas de la Academia. Cuando abrió los archivos de matemáticas básicas que había en una carpeta amarilla, se dio cuenta de que podía manejarlo, que era el puto amo en eso y que podía realizar ecuaciones y problemas con tantos enigmas como su existencia entera. Le gustaba la física, la química y más cuando la aplicaba al Espacio. Le gustaba la biología y todas las especies que por lo visto existían allí arriba y la materia oscura, las galaxias y las naves. Para cuando le llevaron el almuerzo, compuesto de más ensalada, pasta y pan, ya entendía como se podía pilotar una nave. No es que lo acabara de aprender, era como desempañar un espejo; el reflejo estaba ahí, pero borroso. “Puedo ayudar, no quiero estar aquí todo el día”, porque no quería hacerse el enfermo y que le llevaran de comer a la cama. El enfermero de turno insistió en que debía de estar ahí, lo cual después de pensarlo no parecía tan mala idea, porque estaba por el 30% aproximadamente de la memoria de su PADD y era emocionante ver con claridad las cosas que ya sabía de antes y que, simplemente, estaban algo lejanas. 

Bones entró con la cena y un aparato que le pasó por todo el cuerpo. Ajustó algo en los hologramas y Jim le preguntó que dónde había estado. Supuso que era difícil verle así, Bones le dijo que estaba trabajando y Jim se rió cuando averiguó que se llamaba Leonard, _porque nunca creí que ese nombre fuera el tuyo, de verdad_. Jim no tenía mucho apetito, así que le habló a Leonard de todo lo que había leído y éste le felicitó, por alguna movida de ejercicio cerebral y porque igualmente, siempre había sido una biblioteca andante.  

“¿Le quería? A Spock, me refiero. ¿Le quería de verdad?”, Bones se frotó el puente de la nariz, cogió los platos a medio vaciar de Jim y le miró a los ojos.  

“Creo que… Yo te conozco bien, Jim. Y tú a mí, mejor que yo mismo. Siempre le has querido, es… fue tan natural, ¿sabes? Tú y él. A mí no me caía demasiado bien, tú fuiste a por él a toda máquina. Le amabas mucho”. 

“Me gustaría que no fuera un verbo en pasado. Parece un buen hombre. Y está bueno”. Había intentado no pensar en ello en todo el día. Era una cosa bien jodida, pero supuso que podía lidiar con ello así como había hecho con casi todo en su vida. Según lo que había leído. “¿Por qué recuerdo fórmulas de mecánica cuántica y no la pena de haber perdido a mis padres?”. Bones no tenía la respuesta. 

Cuando Spock entró, ya estaba en la cama, los árboles formaban siluetas oscuras fuera y las mantas le cubrían de la cintura para abajo. El que decía ser su prometido se sentó en el borde de la cama, con cautela de no incomodarle y Jim se encogió de hombros relajado. No le molestaba estar cerca de él, sino que parecía que se iba a partir por la mitad en cualquier momento y era como si se debatiera entre Jim y salir corriendo para tirarse por la ventana. 

“Te echo mucho en falta, Jim”, confesó Spock. Llevaba una túnica negra y Jim supuso que era cosa de vulcanos.  

“Yo… Lo siento mucho. ¿Mañana puedo salir? Me estoy empezando a agobiar aquí adentro”, prefirió cambiar de tema, Spock se inclinó un poquito hacia él y asintió solemnemente.  

“Me extrañaba que no lo hubieras solicitado antes. Pareces más joven, es decir, te comportas como más joven”. 

“Soy joven, ¿no? Tengo veintiséis. Eso es joven, ¿verdad?”. 

“Afirmativo. Pero lo pareces más aún. O tal vez no es eso, sino que tus pensamientos van más por libre que antes, no lo tengo muy claro, para ser sincero”. 

Jim le contó sobre lo que había averiguado ese día y Spock le escuchó en silencio, asintiendo. Cuando le dijo que le contara sobre ellos, con el pecho hinchado porque contuvo demasiado la respiración, Spock se aclaró la garganta. Le dijo que para tener una información sólida, lo indicado era empezar desde los cimientos de las cosas. Así que le habló de Vulcano, de la escuela y su madre. Le soltaba comentarios entre medias que hacían sonreír a Jim, genuino y como si le estuvieran contando la historia más interesante del planeta, _eres un terremoto, conocerte fue darle la vuelta tres veces a mi mundo, un desastre natural sin magnitud que sea posible medir y me hiciste más humano_. Sintió que se le congelaba el estómago y le picaban las orejas, Spock miraba las sábanas y le habló sobre Nyota, sobre T’Pring y Gaila. Después de los viajes que hicieron y que la única lógica sostenible que veía en ese Universo era que ellos dos estuvieran juntos. Jim le escuchó mirándole a los ojos y a veces, cuando mencionaba una comida o una ciudad, un Puerto Espacial o al Spock del otro Universo, veía pequeños flashes de recuerdos detrás de sus pupilas. Hubo un momento en el que vio a Spock desayunando con él en un sitio lleno de luz rojiza; estaba sin camiseta y con el pelo medio hacia arriba, medio hacia un lado. Le contaba sobre lo que había visto en una misión y le vio tan hermoso, tan cercano y tan suyo, que le echó de menos terriblemente. Le miraba en ese momento y no tenía aún muy claro las cosas que sentía por esa persona que se veía a la legua que estaba más que enamorado de él. Enamorado se quedaba corto, joder. Como perdido en el bosque, sabía que le quería, las células de su cuerpo guardaban cada molécula de información química, de atracción hacia él y le miró la curva de los labios mientras recitaba porcentajes y poblaciones.  

“Ya no quieres casarte conmigo”, y sospechó que Spock odiaba que, lo que se suponía que debían ser preguntas, Jim lo escupía como hechos. 

“Yo no he establecido tal cosa en ningún momento de las casi dos horas que llevo hablando”, Jim se aferró las rodillas, llevándoselas hasta el pecho y de repente no quiso hablar más. “Tú y yo, no sólo somos esto, Jim. Estamos unidos de una manera difícil de explicar”. 

No le quiso decir que le echaba de menos, que le gustaba mucho mirarlo y que se sentía hasta afortunado de respirar el mismo aire que él. Y había un montón de cosas saliéndole del pecho que tenía miedo de identificar porque todas decían SpockSpockSpockSpock. 

“Spock…” empezó, pero no salió nada y joder, se mordió las mejillas por dentro tan fuerte que casi sangra y le agarró la mano sin más. Se la llevó a la cara (había leído sobre los puntos táctiles mentales más importantes y no se lo había dicho) y entonces le dejó saber las cosas que salían de su interior pero que ni él mismo se atrevía a reconocerlas. Spock le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y tan marrones que dolían, eran como café del bueno por las mañanas y fue otra cosa que Jim atesoró dentro de él. La mano de Spock pesaba, era tibia y suave. La quiso por todo su cuerpo y aún no controlaba bien lo de los escudos, por lo que Spock sonrió alzando las cejas ante ese pensamiento y se retiró de su piel. Jim quería morirse. 

“También te extraño terriblemente, pero tu recuperación es positiva, Jim. Descansa”. Se fue como se había ido el día, rápido y sin avisar. Cuando apagó la luz y cerró los ojos en la almohada, intentó recordar todo lo que le había dicho Spock desde el principio, como contándoselo a sí mismo y el vacío que sentía en el estómago se hizo más pequeño. Se sentía menos liviano, emocionalmente, los recuerdos pesaban, pero se sentía bien. Era un peso que le aliviaba. 

 

* 

 

Había ido un montón de gente a verle al día siguiente, y al siguiente, así que salir a pasear con Spock se retrasó hasta nueva orden. Vio a Nyota y a Sulu, a Chekov y a Scotty, que habían cogido el primer transporte en cuanto se enteraron de que despertó y después llegó Gaila con un abrazo profundo y Keenser se alegró, porque por lo visto Jim se acordaba perfectamente de él. Bones suspiró frustrado. Estaba casi siempre en el despacho de la casa, rodeado de hologramas con fórmulas de medicamentos que pudieran acelerar la recuperación de Jim, pero a los dos días él y sus amigos holandeses desistieron, pues Spock había consultado a los médicos de Nuevo Vulcano y le habían dicho que, progresivamente se iría recuperando y que lo peor sería acelerar química y artificialmente el proceso, pues se podía perder eficacia en el mismo. Al cabo de una semana podía jugar al ajedrez, al póker y cantar en el karaoke. Los amigos de Leonard eran Adelheid y Teus, tenían por lo menos veinte años más que él y una casa tan del otro siglo que Jim (y el resto también, en realidad) se paseaban por ahí como si fuera un museo. 

El día que salió por la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín trasero, llevaba una sudadera de algodón gris y se había despertado sin ganas de desayunar. Sabía que tenía que presentarse al Almirante de la Flota en una semana y que seguramente podría volver a su nave y que tenía un montón de planetas por descubrir y explorar. Pero tenía un letargo instalado en la parte baja de la espalda, que le hacía disfrutar de quedarse dentro de la casa leyendo y Bones había dicho que aún era muy pronto, que necesitaba tiempo. Y esa sensación le adormecía los brazos y se sentía ansioso porque se suponía que él era el tipo de hombre que no aguantaba más de tres días en la gravedad de la Tierra, y ahí estaba, con pedazos de sus vínculos mentales pasados con Spock en la cabeza; sentado en un columpio de madera que nadie había usado por lo menos en ochenta años y como con hormigas en la punta de los dedos.  

Hacía frío y era de esperar, porque el otoño estaba empezando y se acordó de esa vez que estuvo en Amsterdam en agosto, que llovió por tres días seguidos y eso se consideraba buen tiempo. La verdad es que se le estaban congelando hasta las encías en la frescura de esa mañana y cuando Spock llegó hasta él, con los brazos detrás de la espalda y ese jersey beige que parecía tosco pero en realidad era muy suave, le miró desde abajo balanceándose despacito en el columpio. Sabía que le quería tanto, que cuando soñaba con él por la noche y se despertaba por la mañana, tenía ganas de ir a abrirle la puerta de la habitación y gritarle en la cara que _joder te quiero pero no sé qué hacer para que te des cuenta que no soy un puto libro en blanco_. Spock tenía los párpados ligeramente verdosos al igual que debajo de los ojos, suspiró y su aliento caliente en el ambiente frío de ese país creó una nubecita de vaho en la que Jim se sumergió y le besó. Juntó los labios con él más bien, como rozándole y estaba blandito detrás del cuello, donde acababa el pelo y olía como a detergente de ropa y a la madera de la casa. Y en la cabeza le sonaban canciones viejas en francés que hablaban de que le abrazara muy fuerte y de cómo era cuando le hablaba. Era _la vie en rose_ y después Spock sabía a todo lo que había olvidado mezclado con manzanilla, era como si le escuchara en su cabeza y sonrió contra sus labios porque sabía que de verdad, estaban cada uno dentro de la cabeza del otro.  

“No me había dado cuenta de que eres más alto que yo”. 

“Sólo un poco, Jim”. 

Adelheid y Teus se fueron a un congreso médico al día siguiente ( _la casa es vuestra, chicos, dejad las llaves bajo la piedra morada del jardín_ , dijeron) y Bones dijo _Jim, te quiero, pero no voy a quedarme aquí de sujetavelas_. Jim le dijo que si quería unirse, era bienvenido, cuando estaban Spock y él en el sofá, medio acostados, medio sentados y sólo se sabía dónde empezaba uno y acababa el otro porque Jim llevaba ropa negra y Spock azul oscuro. Por la noche Jim se medio se despertaba y con los ojos cerrados buscaba la cara de Spock, le besaba en donde cayeran sus labios y le decía “te quiero”. Un día Spock le dijo que eso lo hacía antes de tener la amnesia y le besó con los dedos por encima de los hologramas que estudiaban sobre velocidad warp y política de Imperios extranjeros. A veces Jim sentía que se le salían las costillas del pecho, porque Spock le hacía el desayuno y le hablaba de historia romulana, le dijo que podían ir a Amsterdam y le besó en el ascensor antes de entrar a su reunión con el Almirante; era como volverse a enamorar otra vez de él, con todos los sentimientos que ya tenía de antes y los nuevos, todo junto en sus manos. Ya no tenía ningún vacío, sus recuerdos pesaban lo mismo que hacía un mes antes de que todo pasara y tenía a la otra mitad de su alma con él. 

Estaba tendido en la cama, desnudo y pálido, contra las sábanas azules. Jim le miraba como si fuera un dios ante él y Jim nunca había creído en nada más que no fuera el Espacio; Spock era un simple mortal pero perfecto ante sus ojos, con esos moratones verdosos en las caderas porque Jim era jodidamente fuerte y le besó el cuello maravillado por cómo se sentían esas manos en su espalda. Era incluso mejor de lo que alguna vez se había imaginado, con su saliva en los dedos temblorosos y Spock le había dicho, _no vuelvas a dejarme, por favor._  


End file.
